Babysitter
by Crystalina'h
Summary: Bulma debe asistir a un evento importantísimo como presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula. Ante la ausencia de Vegeta, decide dejar a Marron como "niñera" de la pequeña Bra. A mitad de la noche Trunks llega a casa sintiéndose enfermo y a Marron no le queda más opción que cuidar de él también. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Babysitter**

* * *

Bulma miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía bellísima con ese vestido negro.

—Perfecta —se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba de retocar su maquillaje.

Bajó las escaleras y antes de dirigirse a la puerta, donde su chofer la esperaba, se despidió de su hija.

—Adiós, mi amor. Pórtate bien, no le des problemas a Marron. —Besó su mejilla cuidando de no mancharla con labial.

—¡Por supuesto, mami! Siempre me porto bien —contestó Bra con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

—Gracias por aceptar cuidarla, linda. —Volteó hacia Marron—. No dejes que esta pequeña traviesa se duerma tarde. Ante cualquier inconveniente me llamas, ¿sí?

—Ve tranquila, Bulma; puedes confiar en mí —le aseguró.

—Lo sé. ¡Siéntete como en tu casa! —exclamó antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta—. ¡Volveré en cuanto el evento haya finalizado! —Salió y se encaminó hacia el coche.

Dejar a Bra al cuidado de la hija de Krilin había sido una buena idea. Confiaba en ella, le parecía una muchachita sumamente responsable a sus recientes dieciséis años.

A pesar de que su pequeña era caprichosa y solía hacer tremendos berrinches, estimaba mucho a Marron, y la respetaba tanto que rara vez la contradecía. ¿Quién mejor que ella para encomendarle la difícil tarea?

Vegeta se había largado a entrenar a quién sabe dónde. Estaba enfadado con ella por no reparar la cámara de gravedad de inmediato, luego de que, por un descuido del príncipe, Bra jugara con los controles provocando que los mismos se estropearan. Y Trunks, con apenas veintiún años, estaba en esa etapa en la cual un muchacho sólo piensa en fiestas y chicas. No le molestaba que su hijo se divirtiera, que disfrutara al máximo su juventud y su tiempo mientras las responsabilidades se lo permitieran.

* * *

—Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero, Bra?

—Mmm... ¡Ya sé! —dijo con entusiasmo la más pequeña—. Podemos hacernos manicura, peinarnos, maquillarnos...

—¿Todo eso? Recuerda que no puedes dormirte tarde —advirtió la mayor.

—Tú tranquila, Marron. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer eso y más —la animó mientras subía las escaleras—. ¡Voy a preparar todo lo que necesitamos en mi habitación! ¡Será como un salón de belleza!

La rubia sonrió ante la forma de ser tan espontánea y despreocupada de la princesita. Adoraba a Bra y también a Pan; estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ellas cada vez que se reunían los Guerreros Z. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que la separaba de las pequeñas, ellas se habían convertido en su compañía durante dichos encuentros, ya que su relación con Goten y Trunks, con el pasar de los años, se había enfriado. Ahora simplemente se saludaban e intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras de cortesía. ¡Qué más podía esperar! Ya no eran los niños que correteaban por el jardín detrás de los globos en las fiestas; ya no le era tan fácil sociabilizar con ellos siendo tan tímida.

«La vida es así: el tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian» suspiró con pesar ante ese pensamiento.

—¡Marron, ven aquí! ¡¿Qué esperas?! —escuchó gritar a la niña desde arriba.

—¡Enseguida subo!

* * *

—¡Cómo que ya te vas! —exclamó Goten extrañado—. ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—Sí. No me siento bien —contestó Trunks llevándose una mano a la sien—. Creo que va a ser mejor que vaya a casa a descansar.

—Está bien, voy contigo. —Se mostró preocupado su amigo.

—No es necesario, Goten; sólo estoy cansado. Quédate a disfrutar el resto de la noche.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque yo...

—Seguro. Mañana te llamo para que me cuentes cómo te fue con aquella chica, la castaña. Está muy linda —dijo con picardía para relajar a su amigo antes de alejarse de él.

Cuando salió de aquel lugar respiró profundo, la brisa fresca de la noche le hizo sentir una leve mejoría. Buscó las llaves de su automóvil, se detuvo frente a éste dubitativo, considerando la posibilidad de regresar volando a su casa; pero un segundo después descartó la idea debido a su malestar.

* * *

Casi a media noche, al cabo de varios juegos y «charlas de chicas», Marron logró que Bra se quedara dormida. En la habitación que Bulma había preparado para ella, se puso su pijama, soltó su cabello y antes de acostarse bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Después de haber bebido, al momento en que se disponía subir las escaleras, el ruido inconfundible de la puerta que daba a la calle la detuvo.

«¿Quién podrá ser? Bulma dijo que el señor Vegeta no regresaría hasta la semana siguiente, por lo menos».

Temerosa, fue a averiguar de quién se trataba.

Al llegar a la sala vio como una figura se desplomaba en el sofá. Era Trunks. Le causó rareza que estuviera tan temprano en casa un viernes por la noche.

—¿Trunks? —lo llamó acercándose despacio; al parecer él no había notado su presencia.

—¿Eh? —Se enderezó apenas un poco, sorprendido de verla allí—. Marron, ¿qué...?

—Tu mamá me encargó cuidar de Bra por esta noche —dijo entrecortadamente demostrando cierto nerviosismo—; ella debía asistir a un evento de la empresa.

—Ah... el evento, lo había olvidado. —Volvió a recostar su cabeza en uno de los cojines y cerró sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco... —Casi sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre ellos y puso una mano en su frente; él se sorprendió —. ¡Tienes fiebre, Trunks!

—No es nada. Ve a dormir, ya se me pasará.

Ella se inquietó al verlo tan decaído. No podía irse a la cama y dejarlo así.

—Pero...

—De verdad, Marron, no te preocupes. Cuando era niño la fiebre se me pasaba luego de dormir un rato.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto y te recuestas? —sugirió titubeante—. Puedo prepararte unos paños de agua tibia, ayudarán a bajarte la temperatura más rápido.

Él la observo un instante y terminó aceptando. Subió las escaleras, se cambió la ropa que traía por una musculosa y un pantalón de algodón y se metió en la cama.

* * *

Marron, luego de buscar todo lo que necesitaba, subió, tocó la puerta mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un recipiente con agua y unas toallas.

—Pasa —contestó con una voz apenas audible Trunks.

Cuando ella se vio en esa habitación, a media luz, sola con él, le temblaron las manos y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Él estaba recostado, cubierto con una frazada liviana y parecía tiritar un poco.

—¿Piensas quedarte parada allí toda la noche? No muerdo—le dijo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que encendió la otra lámpara que tenía al lado. Ahora Marron podía ver con más claridad; aun así se sentía incómoda.

—S-sí, disculpa —contestó avergonzada y con pasos indecisos se aproximó hacia donde él se encontraba—. Permíteme. —Se sentó al borde de la cama y puso una de las toallas húmedas sobre su frente.

—No deberías molestarte. —La miró fijamente y ella se sonrojó.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseguró bajando la vista.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Es que a pesar de verse decaídos por la fiebre, para Marron los ojos de Trunks eran únicos, hermosos. Para ella, la forma en que resaltaba el azul en esos ojos era como ver el mar. Ese mar que tanto amaba observar durante los atardeceres en Kame House.

Y él continuó examinándola detenidamente en silencio. Marron era muy bonita.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello suelto —opinó con espontaneidad el saiyan.

—¡Ah! Eh... yo... —Ella se acomodó unos mechones rebeldes notablemente nerviosa.

Acostumbraba llevar su pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas, verla así le encantó, se veía hermosa, menos aniñada.

—Deberías usarlo así más seguido. Te hace ver mucho más bonita de lo que ya eres.

—Ajá... —Marron se ruborizó todavía más, tanto que sentía sus mejillas arder.

Quitó el paño de la frente de Trunks, lo humedeció y volvió a colocárselo. Al no recibir respuesta de parte de ella, cerró sus ojos y no los abrió ni volvió a hablar de ahí en más.

Minutos más tarde, él se había quedado profundamente dormido. Marron, aún sentada sobre la cama, peinaba el cabello lila con sus dedos de tanto en tanto, cuidando no despertarlo. Cuán enamorada estaba de ese chico. Desfalleció cuando lo escuchó decirle «bonita». Nunca antes él le había dicho tal cosa; pero pensaba que no debía ilusionarse por un simple comentario.

«Sólo estaba siendo amable. A lo mejor fue su manera de decir gracias».

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba junto a la cama; se sentía cansada, pero no quería dejarlo solo hasta asegurarse de que estuviese recuperado.

* * *

Trunks despertó con pesadez, su mirada vagó con dificultad por el cuarto hasta toparse con una figura femenina que al parecer dormitaba, pues tenía su cabeza y brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Marron... —llamó en voz baja tratando de no asustarla—. Despierta.

Pero sus intenciones fueron vanas. Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobresaltada. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Marron levantándose del asiento.

—Mejor, aunque un poco débil.

—¡Vaya! Al parecer la fiebre ya bajó —dijo poniendo una mano en su frente—, pero tienes que seguir descansando. Me voy para no molestarte.

—Espera. —Él la tomó de la mano para evitar que se marchara—. Quédate un rato más.

La respiración de Marron se detuvo, mitad por la manera en que él sostuvo su mano y mitad por lo que creyó haber escuchado.

—¿Eh? —profirió—. Pero ya es tarde, no creo que esté bien que... —dijo entre tartamudeos.

—Hazme compañía sólo un rato más, anda —insistió—. Nunca tenemos oportunidad para charlar.

—E-está bien...

A Trunks le dio tanto gusto su aceptación que no se preocupó por intentar reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se manifestó en su rostro. Ella volvió a sentarse en la silla, bastante alejada; se veía algo incómoda.

—¿Por qué tan tímida, Marron? —Intentó entablar una conversación—. Antes, cuando éramos niños, no eras así, no con nosotros, con Goten y conmigo.

»¿Recuerdas que jugábamos en las fiestas? Corríamos en el jardín para ver quién se quedaba con los dulces o los globos.

—Y ustedes jamás me alcanzaban, siempre me dejaban ganar.—Ambos rieron.

—Sí. Tal vez teníamos miedo de lastimarte; mi mamá y Ch-Chi siempre nos advertían de ser muy cuidadosos contigo. Y definitivamente no queríamos ver la furia de Dieciocho si algo llegaba a pasarte.

Más risas de los dos. Continuaron charlando, recordando episodios de su infancia; ella poco a poco fue soltándose. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tener que cuidar de él esa noche ni mucho menos mantener esa conversación tan agradable.

Trunks, a pesar de su malestar, estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar a Marron; la rubia lo tenía hipnotizado. Siempre le había parecido bonita, pero esa noche algo en ella había llamado especialmente su atención.

Pasadas ya las tres de la mañana, Marron frotaba sus ojos notablemente cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse despierta hasta esas horas. Trunks se percató de eso, pero no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con él. Se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio libre en la cama.

—Ven. —Le hizo señas de que se recostara.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! —Marron se mostró confundida, asustada por el modo en que el la miraba y por su sonrisa un tanto insinuante.

—Estas cansada, ya no encuentras posición en esa silla. Recuéstate y así podremos seguir conversando.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Si lo hago me quedaré dormida —sentenció no muy convencida.

—¿Y qué? No tiene nada de malo. Hemos compartido siestas cuando éramos niños —le dijo entre risitas.

«¡Ya no somos niños, Trunks!» exclamó en su mente Marron. «Ahora nosotros... ».

Indecisa, pero consciente de que quería hacerlo, se recostó a su lado. Volteó hacia él, se observaron detenidamente. Trunks no pudo contener el impulso: levantó una mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla de la temblorosa muchachita. Ella se estremeció ante esa pequeña caricia y cerró sus ojos inconscientemente. Él la contempló embelesado.

—Eres hermosa —dijo con voz ronca.

—Gra-gracias —fue capaz de pronunciar Marron con apenas un hilo de voz, luego de abrir los ojos y toparse con los de él.

Trunks se acercó más a ella, sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros. De un momento a otro sus manos descendieron hasta la cintura de Marron, la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran completamente.

—Trunks... —musitó la rubia tratando de esconder su rostro en el pecho de él.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué pretendía Trunks al acariciarla de esa manera? ¿Y por qué ella no lo detenía? ¿Quería que él se detuviera?

—Marron —susurró en su oído y notó que ella se tensó aún más.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Trunks le sonrió, y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella, algo lo detuvo.

—¡Marron! —escucharon chillar a Bra— Marron, ¿dónde estás?

Ambos, alarmados, se levantaron en un segundo de la cama y corrieron hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquel llanto.

Encontraron a la pequeña parada en la puerta de la habitación de Marron, con los ojos llorosos abrazando a su osito de peluche.

—¿Qué sucede, Bra? —preguntó preocupada la muchachita—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¿Otra vez tuviste pesadillas, pequeña? —intervino su hermano poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado para quedar a su altura.

Bra asintió secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama y luego se aferró al cuello de él.

—Son sólo sueños, Bra. No tienes por qué temer. —Trunks acarició dulcemente su cabello azulado intentando consolarla.

Marron sonrió ante la escena que presenciaba. Sabía que Trunks y Bra tenían una buena relación comparada con la de otros hermanos, pero nunca lo había visto portarse tan tierno con ella.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto —le dijo Trunks y la alzó en sus brazos.

—¿Vienes, Marron? —preguntó Bra observándola por sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—S-sí —contestó, y los siguió por el pasillo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Trunks acostó a Bra en su cama y la arropó, besó su frente, le susurró un «descansa» y se alejó de ella con la intención de regresar a su habitación.

La princesita se percató de que algo pasaba entre esos dos: Marron se veía demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada, como cada vez que Trunks estaba cerca. A pesar de su corta edad, Bra se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por su hermano. Pero esta vez había algo más.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —inquirieron al unísono los otros dos.

—¿Qué haces tú, hermanito, un sábado en la madrugada en casa? —cuestionó suspicazmente—. Y ¿por qué tú, Marron, no estabas en tu habitación? Además, llegaron juntos a donde yo estaba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—B-bueno, yo..., tu hermano... —Marron no pudo completar la frase por causa de los nervios.

—Me sentía afiebrado y Marron sólo me alcanzó unos paños tibios para bajar la temperatura —refunfuñó Trunks.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tan nerviosa, Marron? —intentó indagar—. ¿Qué más le hiciste a mi hermano para que se mejorara tan rápido? Porque yo te veo muy bien, hermanito —admitió con picardía.

Marron palideció. ¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar Bra? No sabía qué responder. Afortunadamente Trunks sí sabía cómo tratar con su hermanita en situaciones como esa.

—¡Qué cosas dices, niña! Ya duérmete —gruñó mostrándose indiferente a las indirectas de la pequeña.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Qué carácter! —exclamó poniendo fin a su jueguito—. Pero antes quiero que Marron me lea un cuento. —Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica y articuló un inaudible «por favor».

La rubia buscó un libro en una de las repisas y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué cuento quieres que lea? —preguntó dulcemente la muchachita.

—¡La bella durmiente! Me encanta cuando el príncipe besa a la princesa dormida. ¡Es tan romántico!

—Muy bien. —Abrió el libro sonriendo y se dispuso a leer—: La bella durmiente...

Leyó sintiendo en cada instante los penetrantes ojos azules de Trunks sobre ella. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido hace unos instantes. ¿Por qué él se había comportado así? ¿Acaso él tenía sentimientos hacia ella? No, eso era imposible. No existía ni la más pequeña probabilidad de que él sintiera algo más que cariño fraternal por ella. O eso creía Marron.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Trunks otra batalla se libraba: ¿En qué estaba pensando al pedirle que se acostara a su lado? ¡Era Marron! No se trataba de cualquier otra que hubiera conocido un viernes por la noche en algún bar.

«Fue una simple atracción del momento» se decía el muchacho.

¿Era sólo eso o había algo más? ¿Había algo más?

Cuando llegó al final de la historia Marron cerró el libro y miró a Bra, quien dormía plácidamente.

—Se perdió su parte favorita; se durmió antes. —dijo Trunks desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Creo que yo también me voy a dormir —avisó Marron sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla él la tomó del brazo haciéndola retroceder.

—Aguarda, Marron. Lo que pasó hace un rato... —comenzó a decir Trunks.

—Entiendo —profirió aún con la mirada en el suelo—; no tienes que aclararme nada.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención...

—¡Ya! —lo interrumpió exclamando en voz baja y, ahora sí, hizo contacto visual con él—. Está bien, ya pasó.

—Bien. —Un incómodo silencio se presentó antes de que Trunks pudiese continuar—. Entonces...

—Buenas noches, Trunks —Marron se soltó suavemente de su agarre y se alejó de él.

—Buenas noches, Marron —devolvió el saludo mientras la vio desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio.

* * *

Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, cubrió su rostro con una almohada intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas. No pudo.

«¡Qué necia eres! ¡¿Cómo te vas a meter en su cama?!» se reprochó Marron. «Él jamás buscaría tener algo serio contigo».

Lloró hasta que al fin consiguió dormirse.

* * *

Trunks daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No lograba sacar a Marron de su mente.

«¡Soy un imbécil! No debí hacer eso, no debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, no con ella».

Nunca había visto a Marron como mujer, ella era parte de su familia. ¿Por qué esa noche se había sentido tan atraído por ella? ¿Por qué había sido incapaz de contener el deseo de besarla? Menos mal que Bra despertó en ese momento, sino quién sabe hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz de llegar.

«Ella es intocable» se dijo, «no debo pensar en ella de esa forma».

Miró el techo, suspiró ofuscado por la imagen de la rubia entre sus brazos.

—Ella es intocable —repitió en voz alta para convencerse.

Pero lejos estaba de lograrlo. Esa noche Marron, con un simple acercamiento, lo encandiló, lo dejó encendido. Pero había algo más, ella no sólo despertó un simple deseo, se sentía distinto. Tal vez era porque se conocían desde niños y habían compartido juntos muchas cosas.

«¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará durmiendo? ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Y si…?»

No lo pensó más. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Marron.

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Entró y pudo atisbarla gracias a la luz proveniente del pasillo. Cuando estuvo cerca, notó algo en su rostro que le estremeció el corazón: Ella había estado llorando, sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Se arrodillo junto a la cama y con su pulgar secó el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

«¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? ¿Estoy loco o estoy enamorándome de ti?»

La contempló unos instantes, tan hermosa y delicada. De repente la necesidad de besarla lo invadió y no se contuvo: acercó su rostro lentamente y depositó un beso en los finos labios de la muchachita; fue pequeño, pero sentido.

Marron se removió entre las sábanas pero no despertó, lo que Trunks agradeció ya que si ella lo hacía y se topaba con él allí observándola mientras dormía, y además se daba cuenta de que la había besado, no hubiera sabido qué ni cómo explicarle, al menos no en ese momento. Tenía que marcharse antes de que eso ocurriera.

—Buenas noches, bonita —susurró al tiempo que acarició su mejilla una vez más.

Muy a su pesar, pero también sintiéndose más tranquilo, se enderezó y salió de la habitación.

—¡¿Trunks?! —escuchó decir con desconcierto— ¿Qué hacías en ese cuarto?

Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se topó con una Bulma perpleja.

—Ma-Mamá..., no es lo que parece; yo simplemente... —Miró a Bulma tratando de darle una buena explicación—. ¿Estas son horas de llegar a casa? —le dijo en tono de reproche dando vuelta la situación.

—Es que estuve charlando con una amiga que no veía hace años y el tiempo... —Se distrajo durante su discurso—. Un momento, ¡no me cambies de tema, jovencito! —Volvió la atención a su hijo pero él ya había desaparecido de su vista—. ¡Ah, otra vez lo mismo contigo, Trunks! Siempre me dejas hablando sola.

* * *

De nuevo en su cama, Trunks repasaba lo sucedido con Marron esa noche, en especial el beso. Mañana vería la forma de acercarse a ella, de disculparse por ser tan arrebatado. Iría despacio, sin presionar; no quería asustarla, no iba a arruinar esto.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Marron podría ser para él ese amor que todo el mundo espera algún día encontrar. Por ahora ese pequeño beso de buenas noches que le había robado a la rubia le bastaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Nota: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que no les haya resultado tan aburrida y tediosa la historia, es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo. Cuando creé mi cuenta en Fanfiction (que no es ésta) era sólo para seguir mis fics favoritos y dejar comentarios, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de escribir. Pero aquí está este intento de fic xD. Les seré sincera: no estoy del todo conforme con él, siento que le falta algo, es muy superficial, tiene algunas incoherencias quizá, no sé, ustedes dirán.

Esto surgió de casualidad una noche que no podía dormir y se me vino a la cabeza la idea. En parte me animé a escribirlo porque no hay muchas historias de Trunks y Marron y ellos me encantan juntos; aunque también disfruto mucho el Goten x Marron, Pan x Trunks (no leí mucho de ellos pero Pan me gustó mucho antes para Trunks que Marron) y por qué no Trunks x Goten xD

En fin, este fic se lo dedico especialmente a **Schala S**, mi autora favorita de todo este sitio, disfruté muchísimo leyendo muchas de sus historias, especialmente su amado "**Triángulo"**.

Puede ser que ese fic tenga continuación, tal vez, no les prometo nada porque lo mío no es escribir jaja xD. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**_Crystalinah_**


End file.
